Les réceptions
by Youni
Summary: James Gordon n'aime pas les réceptions et il faut croire que cette fois ci aussi l'exception ne montrera pas le bout de son nez...Lemon ! Bruce/Gordon. Oh et avant que je n'oublie...le Gordy est rancunier, sachez le xD


**Disclaimer : Je suis vraiment obligée de dire que rien de m'appartient ?...je pense que vous l'avez compris maintenant, non ?**

**Pairing : Bruce/Gordon**

**Rating : NC -17 ! Lemon !**

**Pour Terribeule Pesta ! Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions ! **

**_Bien, je tiens à m'excusai pour ce long moment d'absence, je ne vais pas chercher d'excuse ni rien, j'ai simplement pensé qu'il fallait que je profite de ces deux longs mois de vacances, ce que j'ai fait, bien entendu... Mais en fait, je voulais mettre cette histoire depuis déjà deux ou trois jours pour la rentrée et il a fallut que ce site me lâche, je n'arrivais plus à mettre de "Document Manager" ce qui était un trèèèès gros problème, heureusement à présent ça remarche ! =D Bon sinon, ce n'est qu'un petit OS racontant un peu n'importe quoi xD Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

**...**

**LES RÉCEPTIONS**

**...**

Le commissaire James Gordon n'avait jamais tellement aimé les réceptions, ce genre de chose l'avait toujours un peu fatigué, d'ailleurs, il évitait toujours le plus possible d'y aller. Il faut dire, tout ces gens qui sont autour de vous, à vous épier comme un animal, ce n'était pas dès plus agréable...

Mais pour une fois, James appréciait cette réception, pas parce que elle était organisée par son amant, le célèbre Bruce Wayne et pas parce qu'il n'entendait plus les voix hypocrites des invités. Mais plutôt parce que le paysage du jardin du manoir Wayne était très beau...surtout lorsqu'on était collé contre un mur, les jambes ne touchant même pas le sol et qu'un plaisir vous submergeait à chaque nouveaux coups de reins de votre partenaire.

Oui, James Gordon prenait son pied avec un amant comme Wayne, il faut dire que ce dernier, semblait avoir les hormones d'un adolescent et lui faisait l'amour pratiquement tout les jours, sauf exception, heureusement que Jim avait encore de l'endurance...

Enfin, bref, le fait est, qu'ils étaient encore en train de coucher ensembles, alors qu'une grande quantité d'invités était toujours dans la réception. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient s'en soucier, chacun savourant le plaisir qu'il leur était offert, et ce fut après quelques minutes que le milliardaire lâcha finalement.

"James, je vais jouir..."

"A..attend, j'y suis pas encore..." murmura faiblement le commissaire.

Mais Bruce ne sembla pas en prendre compte et se délivra dans l'intimité du plus vieux, avec un cri étouffé, avant de se retirer. Sous la mine offusqué de James.

"Attends, je vais te régler ça." Wayne était sur le point de se mettre à genoux, pour faire on ne sait quoi...quand Alfred l'appela d'une fenêtre, lui disant que les invités s'impatientaient.

"Bon bah Jim...je crois que je dois y aller." Il regarda son amant quelques instants, puis il l'embrassa tendrement et s'enfuit avant de pouvoir entendre ses protestations.

Le dit Jim, resta bête un moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation, alors que ses reins étaient toujours brûlant de désir. Il grogna vaguement contre son amant qui ne devrait pas avoir le droit de le laisser ainsi, pourquoi était-il donc le seul à avoir jouit...

Lorsqu'il réussit à calmer le feu en lui et donc son érection...il se releva, toujours excité, bien que cela ne se voyait plus et partit rejoindre son amant qui invitait les personnes à s'asseoir, pour commencer le dîner.

Bien entendu, le commissaire fut placé à côté du prince de Gotham qui fit semblant de ne pas voir son regard noir. Au début, tout ce passait bien, les gens parlaient entre eux, s'amusaient et mangeaient à leur faim, mais pour Jim cela se déroula autrement.

Dès le départ, il était tendu, ce désir ardent ne voulant le quitter et puis, il avait sentit une main s'aventurer sur sa cuisse et avait étouffé un couinement de surprise, tandis qu'il tournait son regard vers son amant, qui discutait tranquillement avec une jeune femme en face de lui, comme si c'était normal que sa main soit en train de défaire son pantalon, durant une réception avec un bon nombre de gens autours d'eux et bien sûr, il était difficile pour James de protester, sachant qu'ils seraient directement découvert, s'il le faisait.

Alors le plus vieux dû subir, subir cette douce main qui se faufilait entre ces cuisses, subir cette main qui se frottait contre lui, puis subir le lent mouvement de vas et vient qu'elle fit sur son membre, qui commençait à réagir.

Il baissa rapidement sa tête vers son assiette, son visage ayant prit une couleur rouge pivoine, alors qu'il mordait furieusement sa fourchette, pour ne pas laisser quelques gémissements s'échapper de sa gorge.

"Vous allez bien, Commissaire ?" demanda poliment un jeune homme à leur table, qui venait de remarquer son trouble.

"Oui, oui !" dit-il trop rapidement. "Je suis juste ...un peu tendue..." cette réponse du suffire à l'homme, puisqu'il lui donna simplement un sourire.

Gordon pensait qu'il pourrait se contrôler, qu'il pourrait ne pas se faire entendre, enfin ce fut avant qu'il ne sentit cette main, arrêter son mouvement de vas et vient et arriver dieu sait comment, à se faufiler entre ses fesses et de faire entrer deux doigts, en même temps dans son intimité.

Jim ne put retenir son cri. Jim eut alors la honte de sa vie, particulièrement quand il vit que beaucoup de personnes le fixait.. il devint encore plus rouge.

"Je...j'ai cru voir quelque chose par la fenêtre..." dit-il, tentant désespérément de ne pas avoir l'air trop bête. Cependant, il s'offusqua, lorsqu'il vit Bruce en train de rire doucement, riant évidemment de lui, rooh il se vengerait !

Enfin, il n'avait pas tellement la tête à se venger pour le moment, préférant tout de même se concentrer sur les doigts qui se mouvaient en lui, frappant parfois son point sensible. Jim jura, il était sur le point de jouir mais arriverait-il à ne pas crier sa jouissance ? Arriverait-il à garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait ?

Et bien la question ne se posa pas, vu que Bruce se leva précipitamment, pour annoncer la fin du repas et le début des festivités, laissant James au bord de l'explosion. Il allait jouir et Wayne avait encore osé, le laisser frustrer...il se vengerait...quand il aurait calmer son érection, bien sûr, parce que là, il hésitait grandement à se lever...

Après un long moment, où il ne fit que prétexter qu'il était trop fatigué pour ne pas avoir à se lever, Jim sortit du manoir. Il se dirigea dans le jardin de la demeure Wayne. James avait réussi à calmer son érection, mais il n'avait pas réussit à **se **calmer, comment aurait-il pût de toute façon ? Ça faisait deux fois, dans la même soirée qu'on le chauffait, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait jouir lui !

C'est pourquoi, il s'était isolé des autres et qu'il était à présent caché derrière un arbre, déboutonnant son pantalon qu'il trouvait décidément bien trop étroit depuis le début de la soirée. Sa main commença à caresser doucement son sexe, faisant de vagues mouvements, avant de le prendre totalement en main, voulant que ce soit rapide, mais ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit un bruit étrange. Un gémissement...et qui n'était pas à lui, à son grand étonnement.

Il se retourna doucement et vit que à quelques mètres de là, se trouvait un couple en train de faire, ce que lui même désirait faire avec Bruce en ce moment.

La jeune femme semblait avoir du mal à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir, bougeant frénétiquement ses hanches, tandis que l'homme au dessus d'elle, se contrôlait parfaitement et James ne put que admirer sa magnifique chute de reins.

Gordon se figea...il ressemblait à un voyeur, non ? A les regarder ainsi, sans qu'ils ne le sachent et à se toucher en même temps, étouffant ses gémissements, c'était malsain...oh et puis merde, il était commissaire, il avait tout les droits ! Comment ça, il aurait pu aller autre part ou se tourner de l'autre côté ? Non, mais vous imaginez l'énergie qu'il faut dépenser pour se détourner ? C'est bien trop fatiguant, voyons...

Alors le commissaire restait là, à les regarder, tandis qu'il imprégnait un mouvement de vas et vient sur son membre tendu. Il se sentait venir, enfin...rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher cette fois...pas Bruce, ni cette foutue réception, oh ce qu'il détestait les réceptions !

Jim se cambra soudainement et jouit en même temps que le couple, étouffant son cri de plaisir, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, son corps secoué par l'orgasme tant désiré. Haletant, il raccrocha son pantalon, tandis qu'il essuyait sa main souillé sur un mouchoir, qu'il devrait penser à laver...

Ce fut donc, avec les joues rosies par le plaisir que James Gordon retourna dans le manoir où se trouvait encore les invités, qui ne semblaient vouloir partir maintenant. Il attrapa un coupe de champagne et l'a vida d'un trait, alors qu'il voyait son amant accourir vers lui, puis lui prendre doucement le bras.

"Dis Jim, ça te dirais de venir deux minutes, dans un coin isolé ?" dit-il avec son sourire séduisant qui faisait fondre toutes les femmes.

Mais Gordon n'était pas une femme, et seul un sourire sadique vint se glisser sur son visage.

Il en connaissait un qui allait être privé de sexe pendant un long moment...


End file.
